


Baby Mine

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Newborn Baby, daddy Jack the Ripper, humor at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Jack spends some time with his newborn son…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Assassin’s Creed.

               Jack was scared- no scratch that, he was terrified as he eyed the slumbering bundle resting in a cradle next to the bed. He glanced over at his sweetheart, who was peacefully sound asleep after a night of bringing their son into the world.

               

                _I have a son_ , he thought, setting aside the book that he had been reading and peering into the cradle to see that the infant was awake. A quiet whimper left the newborn’s mouth and Jack chuckled as he leaned over and picked him up.

               

                “Hey there, my little man,” he greeted the infant, who stared up at his father with wide eyes before settling down. “Welcome to the world- your mother and I are very excited to finally meet you. And speaking of your mother, it’s very rude to make her throw up, kick her so hard that she needs to use the bathroom every five minutes and make her cranky. That makes me miserable.” He chuckled. “But it was all worth it- the midnight trips out for ice cream, me holding her while she vomited into the toilet, rubbing her swollen feet…”

               

                “I’m glad you think so.”

               

                Jack glanced over and smiled at Sophie, who was now awake with mussed up hair and a sleepy smile. She leaned over to kiss Jack and her son before snuggling back under the blankets.

               

                “It was no fun, bringing you into the world,” she commented with a yawn. “It felt like I was pushing a watermelon out from mty stomach! I have no clue how people with large families ever go through it all.”

               

                She took her son from Jack and opened her nightgown so that he could feed. She leaned onto Jack with a peaceful smile.

               

                “Jack?” she asked with a small smile.

               

                “Hmm?” He was almost sound asleep.

               

                “Let’s try for a daughter,” she suggested, missing the way his eyes snapped open.


End file.
